User talk:TheLegoBrick
Hi there! Welcome to the My Lego Network Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Do you have any extra Rough Gems ? I could use some. -uiuiuy- 00:09, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I have 1 Sapphire.TheLegoBrick 00:22, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I can give you clicks for it. Interested? 00:20, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, how abot 20 clicks on my Dino bone galley module.TheLegoBrick 00:22, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Sure. 00:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Whats your username? TheLegoBrick 00:24, 4 March 2009 (UTC) uiuiuy. I sent you a friend request. 00:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I gave you the clicks. Can you send the Sapphire? 00:27, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Done.TheLegoBrick 00:31, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Please? Hey there! I'm calling in the favour: I'll give you even more clicks (!) if you click my Electric-Dam module 20 times and/or click my millstone hurling module. Thanks, 14:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, my shop doesn't have businness, and I see you need 90 more nails. In my shop, I'll offer you 90 Nails for 20 clicks on my Pet Golem. 14:57, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll take it. :D You didn't pay the fee yet! P.S. I raced you in the new LEGO Racers game, and we tied! I paid you already... 11:24, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Barnstar Redirect I have noticed that you like using the #REDIRECT code ALOT. please, however, ensure that the redirect goes to the right place.ive been cleaning up brocken redirects by you for days (no offence) 02:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :There is an offence, sorry I do not understand 02:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on Rank 6 I see you are now Rank 6, here I will give you some clicks on your Solo Performance Module 09:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Missing Image Files It appears that Wikia has lost two of the images you uploaded. and . Could you upload those files again? Nitecrew 06:34, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Will do. 06:38, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on Rank 7 I see you are now Rank 7, well done 12:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I'd offer to help you with rank 7, and you can help me, because we are the same rank. Congratulations on Rank 8 Well done on achieving Rank 8, time to get through the 3rd hardest rank on MLN, (even though I'm Rank 6), anyway keep on going 18:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the congrats. :) 23:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) MLN HQ Come Join The MLN HQ Forum Right Now. It is still in The Beta Stage. Beta Testers Will Get A Certain Prize Pack. Only Certain Members Get The Invitation. Only certain users get to Be Beta Testers. Join The My Lego Network HQ Today. 20:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Alpha Hello, you have been selected to be a member of the Alpha Store. Do you accept? 21:12, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay,I do. 04:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey LC a.k.a TheLegoBrick! remember me? From the LMBs?-- 13:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh yes, I do 14:08, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Cool!-- 15:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Haha, that doesn't sound like a good thing :) lol, just how TLB worded it. Don't mind me. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 13:20, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Stocking up for your store Hello. If you want to stock your store up more quickly, then visit my store. -- 22:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) S.P.A. Badge The LEGO Brick how to get S.P.A. Badge Rank 2 in MLN -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 05:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :It is probably best to ask an active user, or ask on LEGO Wikianswers, but you can only get it by converting your club page to MLN. Ajraddatz Talk 14:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I got it by a message sent to me... 10:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::TheLegoBrick! Welcome back! Ajraddatz Talk 23:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) now im only get s.p.a. badge rank 1 how to get s.p.a. badge rank 2 Easy??? -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 00:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::You can't. You get them all at once, or don't get all of them. Ajraddatz Talk 19:03, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Sleep Unit Do you need a sleep unit?I'll trade you for 3 totemic animals.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 18:25, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Please come back Hello, please come back to the MLN Wiki. It hasn't been the same after you, and so many other people left. I am trying to get people back here and editing again, so that we can once again have a team of experienced, active editors who work to make MLNW the best MLN reference out there. There are many amazing things around the corner for us here at the wiki, including promoting articles to good and featured status, a MLNW forum, official store employment opportunities and more. You are also welcome to re-open your personal store, upload your personal images, and more. Please come back, we all miss you, and really hope to see you again! 21:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC)